The present invention relates generally to the field of implantable medical devices, and more particularly, to an implantable medical lead configured for active fixation in a cardiac vein of a patient.
Implantable medical leads are used with a wide variety of medical devices to provide electrical and/or mechanical connections between the device and a location within the body. For example, implantable medical leads are commonly used with pacemakers, cardioverters, and defibrillators to provide an electrical connection between the device and an electrode positioned within or adjacent the heart. Recently becoming more prevalent are medical leads that are configured to be advanced from the right atrium of the heart through the coronary sinus into a cardiac vein for sensing electrical activity in or providing electrical stimulation to the left ventricle of the heart. As with many implantable medical leads, it is generally preferred that a placement of the lead within the vasculature be fixed.